La cigarette contre le monde
by Doudaah
Summary: Penny en mal d'amour débarque chez Sheldon au milieu de la nuit et s'allume une cigarette... OS


"Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "cigarette" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp."

Bonsoir. Ceci est ma première sortie de mon fandom, indulgence de mise ^^

Les barres de séparation représentent les changements de plan :)

* * *

Elle avait la mine défaite, les cheveux décoiffés, le jeans déchiré, le t-shirt pas tout à fait en place. A la rigueur, on aurait pu penser à un retour de soirée normal. Mais non, Penny était en pleurs tentant laborieusement de monter les escaliers. Son pas était incertain, comme si le sol se déplaçait dans le sens inverse de sa volonté. Elle maugréait à demi mot contre ses chaussures décidément trop hautes pour cet exercice et terriblement trop bruyantes pour cette heure tardive.

Enfin arrivée à son étage, elle s'appuie sur sa porte cherchant désespérément ses clefs. Un regard vers le ciel, un long soupir, qu'avait-elle à perdre en passant chez ses voisins ?

* * *

*toc toc* Léonard ? *toc toc* Léonard ? *toc toc* Léonard ? Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage fatigué. Elle comprenait finalement ce qui plaisait tant à l'étrange hurluberlu. Elle riait à présent se murmurant des knock knock Penny.

Elle fut surprise par le grand Docteur Sheldon Cooper, dans son majestueux pyjama Batman et sa noble couronne fait d'un bonnet de nuit joker. Son regard supérieur la balaya un court instant, il lui fit son regard "mais par tous les saints de la physique Quantique qui m'a donné une voisine aussi insignifiante et ridicule".

- Bonsoir Penny.

- 'Soir Shelly.

- Je présume par ta tenue et ta façon de te tenir de manière aléatoire sur la plus belle invention de torture à l'encontre des femmes, je parle bien entendu de tes chaussures d'une hauteur absolument insensée pour le bien-être de tes lombaires, que tu reviens d'une soirée accompagnée d'un certain nombre de boissons alcoolisées dont tu as abusé.

- Zaaaaaaaaaaack.

- Je présume également que si tu vocifères le nom de ton dernier partenaire de coït, tu préfèrerais sans doute parler avec ton ancien partenaire Léonard qui s'avère être mon colocataire, mais tu le sais déjà. Pourquoi je tourne autours du pot déjà ? Ah oui. Tu m'as coupé dans mon cycle du sommeil je vais mettre des jours à m'en remettre. Léonard n'est pas là. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Quand tu seras assez sobre pour comprendre mes paroles, le serait-elle un jour... Je te ferai par de mon courroux quant à ton comportement de voisine indigne.

Fermant la porte sèchement, Sheldon Cooper se dirigea vers sa place de canapé. Attiré par un bruit sourd, il retourne vers l'entrée, l'ouvre et cherche des yeux la blonde écervelée. Coup de tête à droite, coup de tête à gauche. C'est étrange. Oh, mais que fait-elle part terre ?

Celle-ci s'accroche à la jambe de pantalon du docteur pour se relever ne manquant pas de faire apparaître un caleçon superman. Vacillant, il la déposa dans le salon. Et la poussa vers le côté gauche, loin de sa place.

- Zaack *snif slurp* est parti, il ne veut plus de moi. Je comprends pas.

- Je Ne comprends pas.

- Tu vois, toi non plus.

Elle continua son explication tout en sortant de son sac une cigarette qu'elle alluma. Sheldon, perdu entre son envie d'aller dormir et une intuition sur la théorie des cordes ne remarqua pas son geste. Mais il sentit la première bouffée.

Sursaut, il se précipita sur la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand. Attrapa la cigarette, la déchiqueta en mille morceaux en ne manquant pas de se brûler.

- Es-tu inconsciente petite sotte ? Sais-tu ce que contient une cigarette ? Pas moins de deux mille cinq cent composés chimiques comme l'acétaldéhyde, l'acide cyanhydrique, acroléine, la Toluidine, l'ammoniac, la naphtaline et naphtylamine, le phénol, butane, euh, polonium, mercure, plomb, méthanol, arsenic et j'en passe et des meilleurs dont tu n'as aucune idée de ce que cela peut représenté à voir ta tête. En gros, des pesticides, des métaux lourds, du carburant de fusée, du poison et des tas d'additifs. A ton niveau, ça donne : des produits caca boudin. Là, tu comprends ?

- Caca boudin ? Pas bon ?

Elle se mit à pleurer toute la larme de son corps. Mal à l'aise, il s'approcha très lentement et lui tapa l'épaule avec un "la" de réconfort significatif. Son regard disait plutôt à ce moment là "par toute la congrégation des sauveurs du monde, pourquoi personne n'est jamais là pour m'aider dans les moments aussi difficiles que celui-ci ?".

- Tu me chantes "soft Kitty" ?

- Non.

- Alors je peux te parler de Zack ?

- Soft Kitty, warm Kitty, little bowl of fur...

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, Sheldon Cooper dormait paisiblement quand il ouvrit de grands yeux remplis de joie. Il savait enfin comment se débarrasser de la population insignifiante de se pays : il fallait leur promouvoir une drogue les tuant à petit feu ! Ils seraient ainsi lui et ses collègues ainsi que les esprits les plus brillants de ses concitoyens rassurés pour leur pérennité.

Il retourna dans les bras de Morphée. Son visage portait le masque parfait de la sérénité d'un ange.

* * *

Léonard, Raj' et Howard sont assis devant la télévision, manette en main. Walovitz :

- Je vous bats encore. Je vous l'ai déjà dit un million de fois, quand il s'agit de sport virtuel, je suis le champion.

- Oui, tu dis la même chose quand tu parles de sport en chambre, mais j'ai déjà beaucoup de plus de mal à y croire. Mais si on combine les deux, c'est sans doute pour ta grande capacité à faire du sport sur console que tu as pu accéder à cette divine troll qui si je me rappelle bien était jouée par notre concierge le charmant -aaa/vieux/gros/gras/choum-.

- On avait dit qu'on ne ramenait plus ça sur le tapis...

Sur ces mots, Sheldon entra dans l'appartement. Surpris de retrouver le petit groupe, il les salua un à un. Quand il arriva à Howard, il se rappela un détail, ouvrit son sac et lui tendit un paquet de cigarettes.


End file.
